In recent years, as a recording medium that has a large storage capacity and that can be randomly accessed, for example a digital versatile disc (DVD) has been widespread. In addition, a DVD device that performs various processes with a DVD has been also widespread.
As DVD devices there are a DVD reorder records and reproduces data of television broadcast programs and so forth to and from a DVD, a car navigation system that uses a DVD on which map information and so forth have been recorded, reproduces the map information therefrom, and displays it, a game device that uses a DVD on which a game program and forth have been recorded reads the program therefrom, and executes it, and other devices.
The details of the DVD are described for example in “DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc Part 3; Version 1 Dec. 1997”.
An apparatus such as a DVD device that can process a large amount of data needs to highly conveniently process data.